The Drabble Series
by AxelCat
Summary: All of the Kurt/Blaine stories I never finished/published. Ranges from fluff, to angst, to crack.
1. The plan

'Sorry, family emergency.' That was one sentence Miss Aster had never expected to hear come out of a high school student's lips. Let alone come out of their lips _honestly._ But in one day, she heard it twice, and in that same day, she believed it.

The first time was from the bad-boy, Noah Puckerman. For the first time in his life, she was sure, he looked so panicked, so concerned and so _loving._ She could not bring herself to protest against his leaving.

The second was from the new kid, Blaine Anderson. She didn't know much about him - all she knew was that he had a strange affinity for bow-ties and hair-gel, and that he was dating and in love with her favourite student, one Kurt Hummel. In the middle of her class she saw a flash of golden hair from outside the classroom. She spared a glance to the flash of gold and found it was indeed Kurt Hummel. Tears were running down his cheeks, and he looked like he was hyperventilating. Somehow, without being told, Blaine had seen him, and was suddenly on his feet. 'I'm sorry, family emergency.' That was the one that shocked her. They were just kids. How could they be... family? But seeing the look in Blaine's eyes as he ran out of her class, she believed it. Kurt was Blaine's everything, and seeing Kurt throw himself into his boyfriend's arms, he saw it was a returned sentiment.

She sat down at her desk, that was happily placed right by the door. 'Tell me the plan again?' she heard Kurt whisper.

'As soon as you leave for New York and N.Y.A.D.A., we'll have Skype sessions every morning and every night. I'll come to visit you in New York on the weekends when I can, and you'll come back here for the holidays... as soon s I graduate, I'll move in with you and start taking day classes for law, night classes for music... we'll take turns coming home first to make dinner. Every night, we'll do our moisturizing routine together after feeding our puppy or kitten. We'll be sharing a bed, of course, and we'll be late for classes at least once a month, because we would have stayed at home late, just cuddling... when we've both graduated, one of us is going to propose. You're going to plan all of the colour schemes, the outfits, we'll pick the place together, and I'll pick the flowers and the music... we won't get married in a church, but we will still have a formal white wedding. We'll go to France for our honeymoon, and make love together... after we've settled down in our financial situation, we'll buy a house, that will be really ours... designed by the two of us, for us... and our kitten or puppy, of course. After we're rich enough, I'll stop working as an attorney or lawyer, and be a musician while you're on Broadway and designing clothing on the side. We'll be famous for having amazing parties, and being gay pride icons... we'll be perfect. When we're old, and still not wrinkled due to our moisturizing routines, we'll go to bed one night, and we'll just... know. And that night, we'll fall asleep in each others' arms, and never wake up. We'll be buried together... even past our deaths, we'll be together, we'll have a future... we'll be perfect, Kurt.'


	2. Baby Boy

Behind every word Kurt, said, there was a lecture, a speech. "Maybe that's how the other's treat us around here-" _'Maybe other people push us around, insult us, make us bleed. But we were a family - shouldn't you, of ALL people, respect each human being's _rights? _Rights to attend a _game_ without being abused- attacked?' _"But we don't do this to each other." _'We're all the same here - abused, outcasts, hidden talents! Gay men AND women, overweight people, Asian people, black people, those who are just outcast for being themselves! Why can't you just grow up, and accept that someday, in the real world, you won't be able to abuse everyone who is different from you?_ "We're better than this!" _'Or maybe we SHOULD be.'_ "This game is over!" _'This game is OVER. All of it.'_

Santana was honestly confused as she replied, "Calm down, grandma." Kurt rolled his eyes and tilted Rory's chin up with a fingertip to examine his nose.

Blaine rushed over to them, falling to his knees to help his friend and his boyfriend. "Will he be okay?" he asked, and his tone dripped with concern.

Kurt smiled back at him, but his attention was quickly stolen away by a groan from his patient. "Rory, Blaine and I are going to help you stand up, okay? We'll take you out of this damned place and get you cleaned up, alright?" he asked quietly. Rory's eyes were glazed with pain as he nodded, and wrapped one long, thin arm around Kurt's shoulders. Blaine crawled around to the Irish boy's other side, pulling an identically long, thin arm around his shoulders.

"On three?" the junior asked Kurt, who nodded abruptly. "One, two, three!" The couple stood together, pulling the injured boy up with them. Rory groaned, his head tilting down.

"Will he be okay?" Finn yelled from across the field, light brown eyes glittering with concern.

"He'll be fine - just... don't make any more trouble," Kurt begged as he and his boyfriend led Rory out of the sports hall into the corridor. "Blaine, get the door into the girls' bathrooms?"

Blaine didn't ask questions as he let go of Rory and held open the door for his two companions. "Kurt, are sure he'll be okay?"

"Yes, just... help me lift him onto the bench." Together, Kurt and Blaine lifted the near-unconscious boy onto the bench of the girls bathrooms. "Blaine, go get a water bottle and a pack of ice - there are ice packs in the first aid kit that's hanging from the wall outside of the Spanish classroom," he said as he rushed around the bathroom. Tissues soaked in cold water appeared in his hands, and Blaine just stared for a moment before he left them alone.

Kurt pressed a wad of tissues to the back of his classmate's neck as he dabbed at his bleeding nose. "Rory, you've got to stay awake," he said gently, and he pushed the boy's fringe back from his forehead.

"It hurts," the boy mumbled. The brunette nodded sadly and held the wet tissues to his nose.

"I know it hurts, Rory. Just stay awake for me, okay? Tell me about your family." Kurt washed his friend's face off as he examined it for bruises, then started scouring over Rory's body with expert eyes in his search for wounds. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yah, I got a little brother..." Rory mumbled, his accent even thicker in his pain. "Why did the Troubl'Ton's throw balls at me?" It was then that Blaine returned, holding a first aid kit and a bottle of water.

"Because they're bitches, Rory. Blaine, tylenol, ice pack and band-aids." The black-haired junior passed a bottle of water to Kurt with a dose of tylenol, his eyes desperate as he searched for some confirmation that Rory was _okay._ "Rory, hun, open your mouth for me - I'm going to give you some tylenol, which is an American pain-killer," Kurt was saying to the Irish boy.  
Rory smiled tiredly as he opened his mouth, letting his club-mate feed him the pills. "Blaine, babe, hold the ice pack to the back of Rory's neck, and try to keep him from falling asleep." Kurt didn't even realize his little slip-up - Kurt and Blaine _never_ used pet names. Ever. Once a 'honey' had escaped Kurt's lips, but that was the extent of their sweet-talking. "He really shouldn't have a concussion, considering how soft the dodge-balls are, but I don't want to take any risks."

"Should I...?"

"Keep the ice-pack at the back of his neck, talk to him, just keep him awake."


	3. Don't Presume

"Hey Kurt..." the lead Warbler murmured just before he pressed his coffee cup to his lips. "Are we okay?" he asked after a small pause, his eyes interested and just a little guilty.

The brunette gave him a piercing look. "No. We're really not," he admitted, taking a bite from his biscuit and chewing it carefully, all the while glaring at his peer.

"Kurt. I didn't... I wasn't thinking of... of hurting you. I didn't do any of this because I wanted to effect you," Blaine murmured, leaning across the table to cover his friend's hand with his own, only to have it shoved off.

"I know. But that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt," Kurt replied, standing with his bag in hand to leave.

"Kurt!" protested the black-haired teenager, eyes wide. The brunette ignored him, exiting The Lima Bean without another thought. "Kurt!" Blaine cried again, running after him.

The counter-tenor didn't stop for him, heading straight to his car. "Kurt, stop it!" the elder Dalton student ordered, sprinting after his friend and trapping him to the door of his car with both hands.

"Let go of me," the brunette begged in a whisper, looking down.

"I just want to talk," Blaine protested, letting go of the other seventeen year-old but keeping him trapped against the car with his mere presence.

"Fine then. You want to talk? You want me to explain?"

"Yes."

"Fine! I'll explain! You _know_ how I feel about you, you _know_ that I'm in love with you, and you just ruined _all_ of that! You contradicted every sweet, kind, mentoring thing you had ever said to me, you insulted me, you hurt me verbally and physically, you... you dated a girl, even though your _best friend_ was constantly warning you what would happen if you did! You led on one of my best friends, and even though she didn't care, she might have! You compared me to the pyscho closeted bastard who threatened to _kill me._ How the _fuck_ would you be feeling in my shoes? You... you crushed me for DAYS, Blaine! You can't just smile and say that you're sorry and presume that it'll be okay!" Kurt yelled, his cheeks wet with tears.

The bass-tenor was silent for several long moments. "Kurt, I'm sorry... I didn't know... I wasn't thinking about ANY of that!"

"Yeah. I noticed," hissed the brunette, pushing his best friend off of him. "You should learn to, because I think you've just lost your best friend," he announced, pulling his keys out of his pocket to unlock his car.

Blaine didn't stop him, instead leaning against the younger Warbler's car. "What can I do to make it up to you?" he inquired, placing his hand over Kurt's before he could get into the black vehicle.

"I don't know," admitted the brunette with a sigh, opening the door and sitting down on the edge of his seat. "Blaine, you've got to understand... it didn't hurt because it was Rachel," he said, his voice a little more quiet than usual. "It hurt because she's a girl, and because she's almost everything I'm not. Sure - maybe we have similar musical tastes, but... she's practically my opposite."

The raven nodded, still lounged against the car door. "On Valentine's Day, I understood it that if you didn't consider yourself to be so bad at romance, then maybe you _would_ date me. And then you started dating a GIRL, with horrible fashion sense, a disgusting attitude, and rather unattractive features, who just happened to have a voice that isn't half as good as mine." He breathed in. "It hurt a lot because it felt like you'd lied to me. It felt like you betrayed me - like you couldn't want me."

"But that's not true," protested Blaine, looking down at his friend with sad eyes.

"Then why would you date Rachel but not me?" inquired the brunette, his voice cracking a little.

"I guess because she's a girl," the black-haired teenager admitted, shrugging.

"That's the most sexist thing I've ever heard you say," Kurt informed him as he wiped his eyes.

Blaine chuckled a little, nodding. "I guess it is." He breathed in, thinking for a moment. "Look Kurt... I refused to date you NOT because I don't find you attractive or funny or smart or any of that. It's _because_ of the fact that you're my best friend. I'd never considered being in a relationship with you before you mentioned it, so it just seemed dangerous to get involved in a relationship with you in case I screwed up, or if you changed your mind, or just _something._ I'll always choose friendship before romance."

"That's hypocritical of you. You chose Rachel over my friendship," the brunette stated truthfully, giving his friend a slightly amused look. "Let me guess. 'Because she's a girl?'" he inquired in his signature tone.

"Fair enough," Blaine replied with a slightly sad smile. "Kurt, I really am sorry," he murmured, crouching so he was on eye level with his best friend.

"I know. It still hurts though," the brunette reminded him, toying with the edge of his scarf.

"Well let me apologize more formally," the raven suggested, reaching up to undo his own tie. Kurt gave him a confused look, tipping his head to the side. "When Dalton and Crawford Country Day were just one big academy it was tradition for a couple to swap ties when they got together. But now that we've split into two schools you instead exchange ties with your best friend if you want to show your affection to them. Just check David and Wes' ties - they switched as soon as they came here," he explained with a smile, offering his tie to the seventeen year-old.

Kurt took it hesitantly, pushing his scarf aside to take off his own tie. He passed it to his best friend before looping his new tie around his collar. "Thank you," he grumbled, straightening the stripy piece of fabric with slightly shaky fingers.

"My pleasure of course," Blaine replied, doing up his tie and giving the brunette an affectionate look. He leaned in close, pulling his best friend into a tight hug.

The counter-tenor breathed in heavily, wrapping his arms around the raven's shoulders and resting his chin on his shoulder. "This doesn't make it okay you know."

"I know. But it's a start, right?"

"Yeah... it's a start," Kurt assured him with a small smile. "I've gotta get home," he murmured, and he allowed his arms to fall back to his sides.

The lead Warbler grinned, nodding and ruffling the teen's golden-brown locks. "See ya."

***

The next day Kurt woke up to the usual buzzing of 'Defying Gravity' from his phone and Finn's exceedingly loud snoring from the room next door. After his usual shower, moisturising routine and breakfast his phone buzzed yet again, except this time with a different tune.

He typed in his pass-code to reveal his new text. _'Hey, ill pck u up for schl 2day '_ it read, making the brunette laugh a little.

_'Ok - cu soon'_ he text back to Blaine, beginning to pack his school books in his messenger bag.

"Thew wash faf?" Finn inquired from the bathroom, his words muffled by a toothbrush.

"Blaine - he was just saying that he'll drive me to school today," the brunette replied, dropping his bag to enter the bathroom himself.

The jock nodded, spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing his mouth. "What's going on with you two anyway? Everyone knew you were really upset when he was dating Rache," he inquired as he attempted to brush his hair.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted, squeezing a little toothpaste onto his own toothbrush. "He's being exceedingly apologetic, but I don't know," he elaborated before bringing his toothbrush to his lips.

"So he's gay again?" asked the taller teenager, still trying to get the knots out of his hair.

"Mmhmm," the brunette agreed, scrubbing his teeth furiously for a few minutes before spitting into the sink. "How did you feel about he and Rachel though?" he asked in turn, beginning to floss.

"I didn't really care. She isn't my girlfriend any more, so..." Finn trailed off, putting down the hairbrush and examining himself in the mirror.

Kurt's phone buzzed yet again, and he released a slightly agitated sigh. "That'd be Blay. See you later," he said quickly, leaning up to embrace his step-brother.

"Bye!" the quarterback cried in in response, sending him on his way.

The brunette picked up his bag, not bothering to check his phone before rushing outside to where Blaine's car was indeed waiting. He opened the door quickly, seating himself with a small smile. "Hey," he greeted, putting his bag between his feet and shutting the door.

"'Morning. Coffee?" the raven replied, offering him a styrofoam cup. The counter-tenor took it hesitantly, sniffing it.

"Thanks," he murmured, taking a gratifying sip. "Non-fat mocha?" he inquired, amused.

"Of course," the seventeen year-old agreed, turning out of the driveway. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, pulling a pair of bright pink sunglasses out from the glove-box and settling him over his eyes as to _not_ be blinded by the sunlight.

"Fine, why?"

"Just wondering," Blaine said innocently, adjusting the outrageously gay glasses on his nose.

"Aren't those the sunglasses that you were messing with at Jeremiah's Gap?" the brunette asked with his lips still on the large coffee cup.

The raven chuckled. "Yep."

"Didn't you vow to never go into another Gap again?"

"Wes got them for me."

"Wait, don't tell me Wes is coming onto you now?"

Blaine snorted. "A thousand worlds of 'no,'" he assured the brunette. "Hey, did you do your French homework?"

"Oh, crap! I completely forgot!" Kurt cried, already fumbling around in his bag. "We had to translate 'Je T'aime Mon Cher,' right?" he demanded, pulling out a pen.

"Hey, calm down - you can copy mine," the raven assured him, "My bag's in the back, and my books are in the back pocket," he explained, indicating his own messenger bag to the taller teen.

"Have I ever mentioned that I love you Blaine?" Kurt asked, reaching back to grab the bag.

"Maybe once or twice," the raven joked playfully, rounding a corner. The brunette nodded absent-mindedly as he read through the translation of the poem, sipping his mocha as he did so.

***

The rest of the week was the same: Blaine would drive Kurt to and from school, always with a cup of coffee in hand for him along with a beautifully encouraging smile.

"Don't you think it's time that the Warblers do a Joan Armatrading medley?" the counter-tenor inquired one week later as he and his friend waited in line for their post-rehearsal coffee.

The shorter teenager scoffed a little. "I'm not so sure that people know who that is," he warned, raising both bushy eyebrows at his brown-haired friend.

"Well, well, if it isn't my sweet, sweet porcelain?" a new, female voice inquired from behind, tone laced with potential evil. Both Warblers turned to face her, but Kurt quickly sighed and turned back to the front with his hands behind his back.

"Coach Sylvester!" he cried in false enthusiasm, "What are you doing here?" he asked, tone slipping into one of annoyance.

"Oh, just pickin' up some coffee. I like my enemas _pipin'_ hot," the W.M.H.S. teacher explained, black sunglasses covering her eyes. Blaine's amused smile fell from his face to be replaced with a look of bewilderment. "Actually, boys, I heard this was a Dalton Academy hang-out, and I come in the spirit of fellowship."

The brunette looked disbelieving, but the other teen smiled radiantly, pleased with his new acquaintance. "As you no doubt have heard I've taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity," the blonde continued, removing her glasses.

"We heard you pushed him down the stairs," the pale brunette informed her, linking his hands in front of himself.

"Well, you can't prove that," she told them, making Blaine take on an even more confused expression.

"This is just sort of how she talks," Kurt explained, his eyes completely unamused.

"So, I happen to have some top secret intell'," Coach Sylvester confided to them, her tone and eyes shining wickedly. "Will Schuester has finally realized that his team's Achilles Heel is their _utter lack_ of _sex appeal._"

The woman took a cup, beginning to pour random ingredients into it. "The New Directions are getting sexy. And the key to Regionals is out-sexing them. AND I suspect that the judges are scoring extra for it this year." She continued making her drink. "SO, Porcelain. Quit pro-quo. What do you have for me?" she purred out with a smile.

Kurt opened his mouth disbelievingly. "I'm sorry Coach, but you and I are _not_ in cahootes," he informed her while his companion remained silent, thinking deeply.

"Oh. Well, I probably should 'ave nailed that down before I gave you my top-secret intel'," she announced, stirring the concoction in her plastic cup and glaring at him. "Porcelain, you just made a powerful enema," she continued, sealing a lid to the cup and squinting angrily at him before storming out.

"We' gotta hold an emergency meeting," Blaine said seriously, his eyes stuck on the cheerleading coach's back.

"Why?" the counter-tenor demanded, turning to face him.

"Weren't you listening?" demanded the raven rudely. "The judges at Regionals have an eye for something new, which _means..._" He trailed off, an evil scheme practically appearing in his eyes. "The Warblers gotta do something sexified."

Kurt's eyes searched around the cafe, as if he were looking for an escape. He looked absolutely _petrified._

Blaine grabbed onto his arm, tugging him out of the large, cosy room at an outstanding pace. "Blay! What in the name of Gaga are you doing?" he demanded grumpily, "I want my coffee!"

"Could you call an emergency meeting for me? I'll drive."

"Blaine..." the brunette sighed out, pulling out his phone. "You are insane."

"And proud of it!" the seventeen year-old approved.

***

"This emergency meeting is called by Warbler Blaine Anderson," Wes announced once again, his eyes wary.

"Are you in love again Blaine? Because seeing Kurt cry is just NOT fun," Nick inquired in a mutter, his eyes settled on the brunette, who flushed a little.

"You were crying?" the black-haired teen asked, so surprised that he completely forgot the matter at hand.

Kurt shrugged. "Later, Blay, later," he scolded, indicating the smirking group of Warblers.

"Oh, right. Well, to answer your question Nick: No. This is a completely competition-related subject. Kurt and I got a tip-off from the coach of Aural Intensity that the William McKinley Highschool's New Directions have figured out a little trick that might just win them Regionals," the young man began, standing up and beginning to pace the Warbler's hall.

"And what is this 'trick?'" David inquired, cocking his head to the side and adjusting his tie with an affectionate look to Wes.

"'Sexy,'" the black-haired teenager said simply, his chin raised in the air with confidence.

There were a few murmurs of surprise. "Blaine... umm... not following here," Wes informed him with a befuddled look.

"The coach of Aural Intensity, Sue Sylvester, works at McKinley High. She found out that the New Direction's have figured out that sex appeal is going to win them Regionals, and as much as I believe we're better than them, we need to watch out. I firmly believe that we Warblers need to get just a little sexy," he purred out, unintentionally sending a shiver down his best friend's spine.

"And what do you suggest we do then?" David asked, indicating for his second-best friend to sit back down with Kurt.

"Well, we need to perform. We need to perform in front of Crawford Country Day - they're girls, they can judge our over-all sex appeal."

"Blaine, I think you might have a point," Nick informed his friend with a grin. "And I know just what song we should do, too. 'Do Ya-' "

"'Animal,' by Neon Trees," Blaine interrupted, grinning.

"As a duet?" Wes asked hopefully.

"Perfect," David agreed, nodding. "Do you want to sing with Nick, Thad, Wes, me, Kurt, Trent, Jon, or...?"

The raven-haired teenager looked to Kurt, who smiled hopefully. "Could I sing with Kurt?"

"Sure," Wes approved with a knowing look, winking at the Newest Warbler who simply smirked and nodded proudly.


	4. Don't You Want Me, Baby?

A book slammed down in front of Wes' face. "You love Blaine dearly, right?" Kurt demanded, slipping into the seat across from his boss.

"SHH!" the librarian growled at them. Kurt glared at her, and she gulped. Kurt was generally a model student, but with his top button undone, tie lose, hair affray and eyes shining green, he looked... like a bad-ass.

He turned back to Wes, who closed his book and coughed. "Allegedly, why?"

"Because he's gone into gay-denial, and is currently on a date with the woman you recently dubbed 'Rachel Loud-Mouth Narcissist.'"

Wes gaped at him. "No way..."

"Yes way." Kurt shook his messy, un-gelled hair back and gave the council member a pointed look. "I have a plan, but I need the council on my side."

"We are yours to command," Wes said with a blank, robotic look on his face and a mock salute.

"Good. Give Blaine THIS-" He slammed a pamphlet of sheet music. "-and demand that he and I perform it at the show this weekend. Thanks Wes, you're awesome." Kurt ruffled the Asian man's hair, and left, ass swaying and humming.

Wes stared at him.

***

"Blaine, here. This is your next number for the performance this weekend."

"Another solo?"

"No, it's a duet."

"With who?"

"Undecided."

"What song is it?"

"Look at the sheet music!"

Blaine looked down at the pile of black and white notes. He gulped, "'Don't You Want Me, Baby..?'"

"Yes," Thad agreed with a sweet smile.

"But... this is the girl's part."

"Yes, Blainey, very observant," Wes said with a _beam._ "You are singing the girl's part in 'Don't You Want Me, Baby?' Please, get over it."

"I am over it! I mean... not over it! I'm fine with that, I just..."

"You're insecure in your masculinity?" Thad.

"Power as a 'leading man?'" Wes.

"Lack of flamboyancy?" David.

"Lack of boyfriend?" Nick.

"Lack of girlfriend?" Jeff.

"Lack of Kurt?" Flint.

"Lack of music?" James.

"Lack of skirts?" Ethan.

"Lack of g-strings?" Luke.

"Lack of manly solos?" Nicholas.

"Lack of Katy Perry?" Cameron.

"Absence of top fourty hits?" Trent.

"Lack of hair gel?" Jesse.

"Lack of blazers?" Andrew.

"Lack of texts?" Jon.

"Lack of girls?" Richard.

"Lack of skin-tight jeans?" David. (Again.)

"What the hell are you all insinuating?" Blaine cried, golden eyes wide and shining with his nerves.

"Oh nothing Blaine dearest!"

"Our song and outfit selections were completely random, and have NOTHING to do with your B.F.F.L.. We just wanted to do this AMAZING eighties hit."

"We're not punishing you for your jack-ass-ery at all!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?"

Everyone froze.

"Blaine... did you just say...?"

"Are you _crying?_"

"Just answer me!"

"It's about your date with Rachel."

"We think that..."

"It's really stupid for you to date a _girl_..."

"That you _don't even know..._"

"When your true love..."

"Quite possibly the _love of your life..._"

"Is right in front of your eyes..."

"Wh-what? Who?"

"You really don't know?"

"I know it's not Jeremiah, you guys seemed to dislike him..."

Wes sighed. "Maybe he really doesn't know..." he whispered to the rest of the council.

"Yeah, looks like..." Thad murmured.

"We should never have trusted a sophomore with the lead..." David grumbled at the same time. Blaine looked up at them with teary eyes, biting his lower lip. "Okay, how is it he's NOT a middle schooler?"

"Okay, that was low. Since I've already sworn today... FUC-"

"BLAINE EVERETT ANDERSON."

"Yes sir?"

"Just rehearse the song."

"Yes sir."

***

Kurt and Blaine spent three whole days not talking - Rachel had driven a wedge between them, and they both knew it. Blaine spent his time rehearsing for the school show and sending desperate texts to his 'best friend,' who ignored him pointedly. Kurt however spent his time ignoring the New Directions, making clothing for himself and practicing the small part that he had in the school show.

Wes however was chuckling to himself the whole time - he had grown to admire Kurt and his genius mind.


	5. Fight Club

"Follow quickly," Blaine whispered, pulling his number eight shirt down over his head. He tossed a number seven shirt back to Kurt and gripped his hand. "Don't acknowledge anyone when we get there, even if you know them - don't speak. If your name is called, step forwards without question. If you are asked to choose a wingman, choose either me, Finn, or Mike. If you are versing me or Finn, forget any relation you have to us, because whenever we're here, there is no such thing as relation - just the fight."

Kurt nodded, his lips piercing into a sharp line. This is what he had trained for.

As the couple stepped into the McKinley High School sports' hall, Kurt pulled the tank-top over his head, arching and stretching his neck with a small, unreadable smile. That smile turned into a smirk as his eyes flittered over so many familiar faces - Finn's eyes went wide as he saw his 'baby brother' enter the room. Karofsky and Azimio cracked their knuckles in Kurt's direction, but he held his head high as Blaine took his hand.

They were the last there - there were about thirty people over-all, and every single one was a student of McKinley.

Not a word was spoken as they waited for... whoever it was directing them. Finally, as the clock struck six, a voice rang out from the speakers above them. "Gentlemen, welcome to fight club. The first rule of fight club is, you do not talk about fight club. The second rule of fight club is you do NOT talk about fight club. The third rule of fight club is you offer your opponent a chance to surrender. You think you've won? Ask them to surrender. If they don't... end them."

Every boy in the room shivered.

"Every Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday you will come _here_ to watch two men _fight._ Each week it will be two different people - if you lose, you are eliminated from the tournament, and from that moment on you are nothing but a by-stander until the next tournament begins," the voice told them, and its tone emanated a smirk. "The pairs are picked at random, so, number one, step forward." Finn gulped and did indeed step forwards into the center of the room. "Number seven, step forward." Kurt gulped in an identical way and let go of Blaine's hand to enter the center ring. "Number one, choose your wingman."

Finn breathed in and called out, "Number three," He called, and Puck stepped forward with a nod.

"Number seven, choose your wingman."

"Number eight," Kurt said immediately


	6. Flirting

"To ensure our victory, Blaine, you'll perform naked." Blaine let out a laugh as the rest of the sighed. They were sick of Kurt's ' complex relationship nonsense.'

Blaine would tell them, though, it started... simply enough. Actually, it started very simply. It started with a look, and four teasing words.

_The jock's foot slipped forwards, and Blaine felt himself fall forwards, arms outstretched so that when he hit the floor, as he always did, his nose wouldn't break... this time. He felt two warm hands enclose his wrists, and heard a slight 'umph' sound as he was heaved back onto his feet. "Th-thanks!" Blaine said through an overly large smile, looking up from the ground. His breath caught in his throat. He stared, and he stared, and hard as it was to believe, the most beautiful boy in the world was staring back. _

"_You alright there, cutie?" _


	7. Kisses

"Fine, Merry Christmas." A wave of guilt washed over the New Directions. They knew it was wrong, choosing fame over kindness, but what choice did they have? They needed the advertisement.

"Okay, let's take it from the top, guys! And remember... smiles, everyone!" Artie cheered with a false smile on his face.

"Are you kidding, boy? We just got our asses kicked by Coach Sue about bein' jack-asses. I think we're allowed a little mopin' time," Mercedes retorted.

"Well, let's just pretend she didn't barge in here! Blaine, Rachel, go back to the center of the room, last note!" Artie ordered. He sounded maniacal. Blaine and Rachel _raced_ back into the center of the room, as told, and sang the last line of Blaine's song.

Mercedes elbowed Artie before he could say what he had before, because Kurt was giving Blaine that look. That 'I know you did that for me, and yes I'm pissed off that you were singing with Rachel instead of me, but god-damn it, Blaine, get your ass over here so I can kiss you.'

Blaine chuckled a little, "Thanks, everyone..." he mumbled in his adorably modest way. He looked up at Kurt, and at his boyfriend's glare, he let go of Rachel and quick as could be, stepped up the two required platforms to face him.

He moved to sit down next to him (On the same chair, I may point out) but Kurt grabbed him by the collar and _yanked_ him down into a kiss.


	8. Life As We Know It

Kurt's fingers danced over the small black box, his perfect silver-green eyes dry for once as he placed the miniscule gems over his pet's coffin. "What's that?" Blaine inquired with playfulness in his tone, admiring the small brunette's craft.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," the teenager explained with a small sigh, looking up briefly to smile a hard, pained smile towards his best male friend.

"Well finish up," Blaine ordered, resting his hand on the edge of their common-room's art and craft's table. Kurt looked up at him, a little surprised. "I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practise," the older singer explained with a shy smile, glancing to the side and 'examining Kurt's materials.'

"Do tell!" the diva cried happily in the most respectable manner possible, his eyes glimmering.

"'Candles,' by Hey Monday," Blaine informed him, golden-brown eyes still on the boxes of plastic crystals and gems. Kurt smiled in glee, placing his small tube of glue down.

"I'm impressed," he congratulated, smirking playfully as he looked back up. "You're usually so 'Top Forty,'" he teased, watching the raven-haired teen with interested eyes.

"Well, I just wanted something a little more _emotional,_" Blaine explained as he sat down next to Kurt; He blushed gently. Kurt looked down as his idol said this, tilting his head to the side.

There was a brief silence. "Why did you pick _me_ to sing that song with?" he asked curiously, forehead crinkling a little as he tried to figure it out. After what had happened on Valentine's Day, could Blaine have... fallen in love with him?

Blaine looked up and then down, a serious, rarely-seen tone in his eyes. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. "Kurt, there is... a moment, when you say to yourself 'Oh! There you are!" he explained, eyes finally open as he looked the stunned teen square in the eyes. "I've been looking for you forever...'" he announced, his voice a little quieter. Kurt's cheeks had taken on the same colour as Blaine's - a gentle rose-pink. He was completely frozen, only wishing he could smile, but instead, his eyes were filling with happy-tears.

The shorter teenager shuffled in closer, covering the taller's hand with his own. Blaine shut his eyes again, looking for the right words. "Seeing you... do 'Blackbird' this week... that was the moment for me." He paused, squeezing Kurt's hand. "About you," he elaborated, wishing the small brunette would just say something.

The shorter Warbler shook his head a little, voice quivering. _"You move me,_ Kurt." The younger teen inhaled deeply, yet he made no sound, his silver-green eyes still shining with un-shed tears. "And this duet would just be an excuse to... spend more time with you," Blaine finished finally, and finally his golden eyes flickered down to Kurt's lips.

The couple just breathed for a moment, their hands still linked on the table. Kurt's tears were overflowing slowly as Blaine moved in closer to him, that ever-beautiful smile drawing the elder man in.

Their lips met without hesitance, their hands falling away from each other so that the brown-eyed teenager could caress the young diva's cheek and neck. Blaine breathed heavily, intensifying the kiss without a thought while Kurt's fingers flexed, and then his palm came up to rest on the elder's cheek, as if it belonged there.

Their mouths opened in unison, tongues dancing together for just a moment before they drew away from each other in need of air. Kurt's lips remained open in happily received shock, his hand falling from his partner's cheek as he took a moment to take it all in. Blaine sat back down, still blushing softly.

The elder Warbler sighed and chuckled shyly. "We... we should practise," the raven murmured, voice affectionate and shy at the same time.

"I thought we were," Kurt retorted teasingly, voice just as shy, but it also held a hint of knowing... and longing. Blaine took no time in leaning back over and sealing their lips together, even more passionately than before.

"No," the black-haired teenager whispered suddenly, pulling away. The counter-tenor looked up at him desperately, eyes sad and pleading. "I wanna be with you," Blaine breathed out, his hands still holding his friend's face still. "I don't want this to be just... just a couple of kisses. I wanna be your boyfriend."

Kurt nodded breathlessly. "Okay," he agreed, pulling his _boyfriend_ in closer. "Okay," he repeated onto Blaine's lips just before they met again.

* * *

An hour later the couple was curled up on the Warbler's couch, giggling and sharing sweet kisses every few moments. "You idiot, why didn't you say something?" Kurt demanded, laughing as he ran an the back of his hand down his boyfriend's cheek.

"Well I was embarrassed!" the raven cried, indeed flushing a little. "After everything I just... _realised_, and I was _paralysed_ and-"

The brunette sealed their lips together briefly, smiling as he pulled away to rest their foreheads together. "I wouldn't have had it any other way," he assured the black-haired singer, brushing their noses against each other in an Eskimo-kiss.

Blaine smiled onto his lips, caressing the brunette's neck carefully. "You are so beautiful," he said in a murmur, _feeling_ his boyfriend blush. Kurt smiled, nodding.

"As are you," he reminded the raven, pressing their lips together with a subtle sense of urgency. Blaine responded with just the same passion, circling his arms around the brunette's neck to pull him in little closer, his efforts only being improved by Kurt pulling him in by his waist.

"A_hem,_" a voice coughed from the doorway, and the two boys split apart as quickly as they could, both red with embarrassment.

"About bloody _time_," Nick cried as the Warblers swarmed into the room. He grinned at them, winking. "Hot."

Kurt shook his head, straightening his shirt out with a cough, where-as Blaine just sat there, blushing furiously.

Wes banged his gavel, smiling. "I call this meeting of the Dalton Warblers to order," he said happily, voice quiet, but eyes shining. The rest of the blue-and-red-clad teens sat down giving their newest couple as much room as they could. "All present?"

"All present!"

"Excellent. Now, before our rehearsal begins officially, I, on behalf of the council, would like to offer my congratulations to junior birds Kurt and Blaine Warbler, who finally pulled their act together," he purred playfully, making David snort and Thad nod enthusiastically.

"The council would also like to know who initiated the first move, so we can thank you for relieving this sacred room of the sexual tension," David added in, his tone formal but his eyes and lips twitching with fun.

The brunette sighed in exasperation, crossing his legs and remaining pointedly silent. "Council Member David, is this appropriate...?" Blaine asked, his hazel eyes nervous.

"Perfectly appropriate."

"And we want _details_, junior Warbler Blaine."

"I made the first move, by informing Kurt that I had chosen 'Candles' by Hey Monday as our duet. He proceeded to point out the lack of top-fortiness, and I answered explaining that I wanted a song that was more emotional. We continued to talk for a while, then I kissed him. Happy?" Blaine rushed out, words still perfectly understandable, but fast.

"Not quite..." Thad informed him with a wicked grin.

David grinned evilly. "Did you tell Warbler Kurt about all the planning of said confession-speech, and the whining, and the moping, and the pouting, and the gushing over how 'his eyes are like-'"

"DAVID, I WILL TELL AMANDA YOUR MIDDLE NAME."

The black man coughed into his fist, nodding. "Allow the Warblers to stand for vocal warm-ups."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who shrugged innocently and stood, offering a hand to the brunette.

* * *

"I think you need to go UP on this A..." Blaine said, pointing out a certain bar in the script of 'Candles.'

"I was thinking I need to go lower - If I get too high my voice will go sharp," the brunette murmured from the piano, displaying the three notes he could go to.

"Sing it for me, baby?" Blaine blushed as he realised his slip-up.

"Baby?" Kurt inquired playfully, smiling a coy smile and tilting his head backwards to see his boyfriend.

"Pet-names are a subtle yet effective sign of affection," the raven informed him pompously, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

The brunette dipped his head in agreement, his head still up-side-down. "I like it, hun," he said flirtatiously, turning around so he was facing his boyfriend on a non-awkward angle.

"Oh, you're going to play _that_ way, are you sweetie?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, _babe_. Maybe," Kurt sang back, still staring upwards.

The raven lifted the counter-tenor off of the piano-stool, only to sit him on the edge of the piano itself, with his hands on his boyfriend's hips. The brunette flustered a little, even though he had seen the move played out before in so many romantic films.

"Yes, I think you are, _angel..._" Blaine replied smokily as he slid his hands up his boyfriend's sides.

Kurt bit his lip, smiling. "Well, _I_ think we should be rehearsing, dear," he said, sliding off the other side of the piano with a glance he could only hope was approximately sexy.

Blaine smirked. _'I was asking for that..._' he admitted to himself, settling down at the piano. "Sing the three options for me?"

* * *

Three days later Blaine was invited to attend 'Friday Night Dinner' with the Hummel-Hudsons to officially meet Kurt's family as his boyfriend. So, that is how it lead up to a certain bass-tenor clinging to his driving boyfriend's hand, face ghostly white and eyes jumping with agitation. "What if they don't like me? What if they hate me? What if they say we can't be together?" he asked as they crossed the boundary into Lima.

Kurt tried to hold back a chuckle, but squeezed the raven's hand anyway. "You've met them before, Blaine."

"Yes, but not as your boyfriend!"

"Are you a completely different person now or something?"

"...No."

"Then, as usual, they will love you," Kurt said with finality in his tone, eyes still on the road.

Blaine pouted a little, squeezing his partner's hand tightly as they rounded the corner into Evergreen Avenue. He gulped as the brunette pulled his hand up to his own lips to kiss his knuckles.

Kurt hummed 'Teenage Dream,' silently revelling in his boyfriend's dependence on him.

By the time they reached the door Blaine's shivers had died down, and he was breathing properly. He raised his hand to knock, then "Are you sure they won't kill me?" he asked, his fist still raised in mid-air.

The brunette rolled his eyes, knocking as he spoke: "'Okay okay okay. Man up! You're amazing - They're gonna love you," he quoted - himself, obviously - while the sound of clambering feet overtook.

"You quote The Horror of the Gap _now_?" Blaine demanded, wide-eyed. "I'm going to die."

Finn opened the door, beaming. "Hi!" he sang happily, grabbing both boys by their blazers and pulling them inside.

Kurt laughed and leaned up to hug his step-brother, whispering in his ear _"Be nice._"

The jock smiled innocently, taking the elder Dalton student's hand to shake it pompously. "How are ya Blaine?"

"I'm great, thanks Finn. You?" Blaine replied, turning his 'Dapper, Heart-melting, Polite, Perfect' mask on.

"I'm awesome, thank you! Dude, did you see the last Buckeyes game? Oh my god, it was... I have no words."

"Yeah, I did! Eight was fantastic, but Nine..."

The two teens continued their conversation at the door while Kurt greeted his father and step-mother. "He's quite a catch," Carole commented with a wink. The brunette boy blushed and nodded.

"I know," he assured her, turning to embrace Burt. "How are ya dad?"

"I'm good, kid." He coughed. "So, umm... Blaine... he's your... boyfriend?" he asked awkwardly, scratching his bald head.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"And he's treating you right? He's not pressuring you or anything?"

"Of course he isn't - he's being an utter gentleman," the younger brunette assured him, turning around to pull Blaine to his side. The raven flushed a little as he realized he'd been ignoring his boyfriend for said boyfriend's brother. "Dad, this is Blaine, my boyfriend."

Burt looked the teen up and down, as if seeing him in a completely new light. "...It's good to see ya again, kid," he admitted at last, smiling a little at Blaine.

"You too, Mister Hummel," the raven said with a charming grin. He turned to Carole, bowing at the waist slightly. "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Hummel-Hudson."

Kurt snorted, covering his mouth. "Blaine, you can call her Carole," he told his boyfriend disbelievingly.

"I'm just trying to be polite," the raven protested, turning to glare at his boyfriend.

"Honey, that's very sweet of you, but you can call me Carole," the woman of the house agreed, her eyes shining with amusement. Blaine nodded at her, but was still glaring at Kurt, who laughed and took his hand.

"Come on - I've got to show you my GaGa collection," the brunette informed him, already half-way up the stairs.

"Door open, no changing in front of each other, and no suggestive comments!" Burt yelled after them. Kurt turned around, poking his tongue out and crossing his eyes at his dad. The mechanic glared a him, but mumbled quietly "Fine. You can close the door."

The brunette smiled, turning back to Blaine to lead him up to his bedroom.

* * *

"So Blaine, you drink often?" Burt inquired through a mouthful of pasta. Kurt bit his lip, his fingers tightening around Blaine's under the table.

The raven tensed nervously. "W-what? No sir," the raven stuttered out, dropping his fork into his bowl. His face went pale, and he clung to his boyfriend's hand; The scary part had begun.

"Hnn." Burt put down his own fork, looking straight into the young man's eyes. "So... four weeks ago was a one-off?" he inquired.

"Dad-"

"Kurt," the mechanic warned, sending a dark look his way.

"Basically, yes, sir," Blaine said fidgeting a little. The brunette stroked the back of his hand, staying silent with Carole and Finn, who were toying with their food.

"So you haven't drunk since then?"

"No. And I intend not to for a long while," the Dalton student assured him.

Burt nodded with another 'hum' sound. "And you didn't intend to sleep with my son that night?"

"Dad, we didn't have se-!"

"Kurt, please - I asked Blaine," the father of their house said firmly.

"Sir, to clear up any confusion, Kurt and I involved in no sexual activities that night. I basically collapsed from the alcohol, and he let me stay here because he didn't want me to kill myself driving."

"So you didn't intend to sleep with him in _any_ way?"

"No, sir."

"And do you intend to in the future?" Burt asked, going back to eating. Kurt and Blaine gulped in unison.

"I'm honestly not sure, sir. Kurt and I are still in a very early stage of our relationship: Way too soon for us to be considering intercourse, but... we're teens. If we stay together, it is going to happen," Blaine replied eloquently, breathing to calm himself.

Kurt squeezed his hand, smiling and resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder for a moment before sitting back up straight.

"And you obviously know about using protection, sexual preparation, etcetera."

"Yes sir."

"So how far have you and my son gone?" Burt inquired through another mouthful of pasta. Kurt looked down with a subtle blush.

"We've... we've kissed," the raven offered, picking his fork back up.

"Just on the lips?"

"...Necks too, sir."

"Hickeys?"

Blaine squeezed his boyfriend's hand under the table, receiving two squeezes back. "...I have one, sir," he informed the brunette's father.

"Would you show me?" Burt asked, smiling a little in his wife's direction. Carole looked at him disbelievingly, shaking her head.

Blaine nodded again. "If you'd like, sir."

The mechanic waved his hand in an indication for him to live up to his word. The raven - who was blushing - took his hand away from Kurt's to undo his top buttons, pulling down his collar and twisting his head around so Burt could see the fading pink and blue mark.

He nodded, and Blaine hurried to re-button his shirt. "It just seemed a little strange that you convinced me to give Kurt here the talk only a few weeks before you got together."

"It was coincidental, Mister Hummel, I swear. I was just being a concerned friend. I... I'm quite oblivious, even to my own emotions. I thought that Kurt's lack of knowledge about sex might be harmful, so that's why I came to you. I assure you that it had nothing to do with me."

Burt nodded, his eyes flashing with approval. "And you would never, _ever_ pressure him?"

"No, sir, never. I couldn't live with myself if I did." Blaine blinked and turned to his boyfriend. "But I have to admit that I'm no good at reading people, so if I do pressure you, Kurt, just tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." The counter-tenor squeezed his hand as he spoke, and smiled.

The man of the house-hold took a large mouthful of spaghetti, and grinned. "You have my blessing then, Blaine. But I will kill you if you hurt him," he said casually. Blaine gulped, but nodded and went back to his food.

Kurt and Finn chuckled, sharing a glance before restarting the meal.

* * *

Blaine huffed in excitement and anticipation, stealing a glance to his boyfriend, who honestly looked like hell freezed over. "Has anyone ever... literally died on stage?" the brunette asked, attempting to free his neck of its tension by nodding in an extravagant manner.

The co-star of their performance too a double-take. "Are you nervous?" he breathed out, expression teasing and eyes full of opportunities.

Kurt looked horrified for a moment, then turned straight back to the curtains. "Please don't judge me," he said in a rush. "This is the first solo I've had in front of a competition audience."

Blaine made a little 'ah' motion, beginning to walk around his boyfriend with those same, teasing eyes. "I have this _nightmare_ that I'm going to... forget the lyrics, or I'm going to 'sing' and nothing is going to come out!" he cried quietly, gesticulating as if to prove his point.

He glanced at Blaine, who was tilting his head from side to side with an unreadable smile on his face. "Okay you can judge me," he agreed as he realised how very pitiful he must have sounded.

"I think it's adorable," the raven told him, refusing to meet his worried eyes.

They both stayed silent for a few endless seconds. "I think you're adorable," Blaine admitted to his slightly-shaking boyfriend, finally making a little eye-contact with him just before stepping around him to place both hands on Kurt's shoulders. "And the only people that are going to be 'dying' tonight-" Kurt melted in his arms, just a little. "-are the people out there-" He pointed out to the audience through the curtains, still holding the brunette closely to him. "-'cause _you and I..._" The raven paused for effect. "Are gonna _kill_ this thing," he informed his gaping partner with a shake to his perfect shoulders.

"Come on let's go," he whispered as the announcer announced them, as was expected. He strolled away quickly, leaving his boyfriend petrified as the curtains opened.

Blaine was just another figure in blue and red, playing some instrument or other, but Kurt remained silent, breathing in the feeling of the stage and remembering that he was there for a reason. Trent was behind him to the left, Thad was right next to him, and David next to him. He wasn't there alone, and he and Blaine were going to kill that god-damned song.

Blaine. Beautiful Blaine.

He closed his eyes, breathed in, and stepped forwards to face the world.

"The power-lines went out, and I am all alone," His voice shook a little as the spot-light hit him, but he thought of how much he loved the song, and how amazing his voice was. "But I don't really care at all, not answering my phone," he sang.

He didn't turn at Blaine's first line, but he did revolve around slowly to face him. "All the games you played, the promises you made!" The raven walked in closer, and the brunette could only smile and hold his hands behind his back, because that gorgeous, unbelievable, talented man was all his. Those golden-green eyes were on him, and him alone. "You couldn't finish what you started, only darkness still remains..."

"Lost sight, couldn't see - when it was you and me! Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight... I'm beginning to see the light! Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight... but I think I'll be alright!"

* * *

As soon as they were safely back-stage Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a tight, clinging embrace. "You were amazing," he whispered over the soft wolf-whistles.

"We killed it," Blaine bragged with a smirk, bumping their foreheads together. "We have something to tell those lovely people in rows 'g' and 'f' in the interval, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We have twenty minutes," the raven whispered. The brunette pulled away, smiling at the black-haired teenager and retrieving his iPhone from his back-pocket. He clicked for a few minutes, not once looking up to meet his best friend's eyes.

Back down in the audience twelve phones buzzed at once, signalling a new message. Specifically, a Facebook notification.

'**Kurt Warbler Hummel and Blaine Warbler Anderson are in a relationship,**' said message read, in bold font with a shiny pink heart at the end.

The brunette gulped a little, leaning back against his boyfriend's chest as he waited for the siege to begin. Blaine stroked fingers through those perfect brown locks, his other arm looped around his waist.

_Puck Zilla says: Get some, lady-lips._

Rachel Streisand says: Well obviously. Really, your eyes of mushiness were almost too much to bear! Oh, and Kurt, honey, you were sharp on the high notes, and Blaine, you quavered a little. My suggestion to you is to pay less attention to Kurt, and to both of you: Rehearse more. Prepare to be beaten.

Rachel Streisand says: (P.S. Congratulations.)

Sam Lemons says: Congratulations, guys. I'm glad you've got each other.

Finn Hummel-Hudson says: KURT HUMMEL-HUDSON, DOES YOUR FATHER KNOW ABOUT THIS?

Tina CC says: Oh, leave them alone Finn! Also: *squeals* Finallyfinallyfinally!

Santana Queen says: Wanky, boys... just... wanky.

Quinn Swift says: Congratulations to both of you - you make a sweet couple.

Brittany S. Pearce says: My two dolphins are getting married! Yayyyy!

Artie Abe says: On behalf of all of us: AFTER-PARTY at Breadstix. (Congratulations, BTW dudes.)

Kurt sighed in relief, smiling contentedly. "They send their congratulations, and would like you to attend an after-party with them at Breadstix. Rachel would like you to know that your voice quavered, and that we both needed to rehearse more," he read out, chuckling as he scrolled through the comments.

"It would have been easier if you hadn't- mmph!" Kurt had elbowed him in the stomach.

"You started it," the brunette sang, detaching himself from Blaine and waltzing away.

"I love you so much," David said breathily, his black eyes wide. "You are amazing, Kurt Warbler."

The brunette laughed, nodding. "I know I am."

* * *

"And that was the Spanish class-room..." Kurt explained, indicating the small, dusty room to his boyfriend, who nodded with a small smile. "And of course you know the choir room," the younger of the two continued, earning an affectionately amused look from his other half.

Their walk was just slowing and their bodies were just moving in closer when Brittany rounded the corner, wheeling Artie. "Hey guys, you better get into the auditorium - The shows about to start!" the girl cried with a radiant smile.

"It's gonna be a blast y'all!" the male agreed, "Gotta get there early to get a good seat!" he warned as he and his girlfriend passed the other couple.

The black-haired man smiled, amused but silent. "We'll be there in a minute!" the brunette agreed, a little disappointed. He stepped in closer to his partner, their shoulders brushing. "I'm just showing Blaine around."

"Hey, thanks for coming and supporting us guys... it's really cool," Artie thanked just before he and his lover disappeared around the corner.

Kurt sent a wistful look after them, all thoughts of disappointment or annoyance that he an his boyfriend hadn't had that moment alone gone.

"Aww, you miss them," the black-haired teen murmured in a bittersweet tone, his eyes warm, compassionate, regretful and fearful all at once.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" an all-too-familiar voice demanded from behind them, making Kurt flinch and Blaine tense up.

"We're here for the benefit. Don't tell me _you're_ going?" the brunette asked with a tired, yet sharp tone as he and his boyfriend turned so they were on diagonals with each other.

"I wouldn't be caught _dead_," Karofsky said to him, turmoil in his eyes. "I was pumpin' iron in the gym and one of the guys told me you two were here spreadin' your _fairy dust_ all over the place."

"Would you just give it up‽" the elder Dalton student demanded angrily, his hands curling into fists. "You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend with the three of us that really know what's going on here," he informed the man with a deep scowl.

"You dunno SQUAT, butt-boy!" Karofsky yelled angrily as Santana rounded the corner.

Blaine lunged forward, shoving the jock back a good half-meter. The taller, stronger, older and more experienced fighter stepped forward in surprise, but he still pushed the other student backwards, curling his hands up in the gay teen's jumper.

Kurt's face morphed into one of hopelessness. He and his boyfriend might have been able to face the jock, but not without injury.

"Boys, stop!" Santana intervened at last, separating the two fighting men with her own body.

The youngest in the room breathed in in relief, his eyes still panicky though. "You're _real_ brave with your fists, but you're a coward when it comes to the truth!" Kurt said, trying to keep his shaking voice calm. He longed more than anything to reach out, to take his boyfriend in his arms and never let go, just to keep him safe.

"The truth about what?" Santana demanded in shock.

"None of your business, J-Lo!" Kaorofsky yelled back.

"First of all, ANYTHING you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill!"

"I think I can take a coupla queers and a girl."

"Huh, okay. This is how it's gonna go down: Two choices, you stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice. OR you walk away, and live to be a douche-bag another day!" the woman informed him icily. "Oh and also! I have razor blades hidden in my hair - yup! They're all up in there," she continued as the jock stormed away.

"We could have handled that," Blaine offered after a moment's silence, raising one of his adorably bushy eyebrows and smirking.

"It was more fun doing it together," Santana retorted, and a little halo just seemed to _shine_ over her head as she smiled.

Kurt grinned as the slightly shorter teenage boy pursed his lips and nodded. Santana's phone _'buzz'_ed loudly, and suddenly she was storming away with a hiss of 'oh, _crap!_'

As soon as the brunette teen was sure that the woman was gone he turned to his boyfriend with soft eyes. He took his tanned hand and turned him around. "Are you okay?" he inquired, pressing a kiss to the knuckles on the hand that he held.

"I'm fine," Blaine assured him with a smile. He used their linked hands to push a stray strand of brown hair away from the seventeen year-old's eyes. "You look so beautiful tonight," he stated, making the thinner teen flush a dainty pink.

"We should get into the hall - If Brittany's right we're probably already late," he murmured onto his boyfriend's wrist.

"Kiss?" the black-haired junior inquired hopefully.

"Kiss," Kurt approved as he moved inwards, his lips only just resealing before they met the shorter teenager's in a chaste caress. "You're addicted to Tic Tacs," he grumbled, laughing and straightening their jackets out to perfection.

"So says you."

"So says me," the flamboyant young man agreed, sticking out his small pink tongue which did indeed carry an orange Tic Tac.

"You're a thief!" Blaine protested, leaning in close to snatch the mint back, only to have his boyfriend walk away with his head held high. "Kurt!" he whined, walking after him at a brisk pace.

Kurt smiled, "Come on - we're going to be late," he reminded the other Warbler, offering his hand.

The black-haired teenager stopped for a moment. Oh, how he wanted to take that hand, oh how he wanted to pull his boyfriend close and show the world that nothing could break them apart...

Blaine shook his head, instead settling on walking very close to the brunette's side, with their knuckles just brushing.

"Thank you," the younger of the two said quietly as he opened the door, his free hand just brushing up the length of his boyfriend's.

The black-haired man nodded with a deeply caring smile as he looked around. "Wasn't it meant to be crowded?"

"Something must have happened, which would explain Santana's storming off," Kurt guessed in a quiet tone. He brushed his fingers over the shorter man's, silently leading him up into the next 'box' of chairs, which was entirely unoccupied.

Blaine smirked happily, using his hands to indicate a seat to his boyfriend, who smiled and sat in the indicated chair before pulling the shorter teenager down next to him. "Flirt much?" the brunette inquired with a chuckle, leaning in closer to his partner so their sides were pressed together.

"I hate that you're so tall," the four-inch-shorter teen whined as he slipped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, making him shudder a little.

"I'm not 'so tall,' honey. If you want tall, go to Finn. I'm just average."

"What does that make me?"

"Adorably short."

"Hey, I'm five-foot-six than-!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to William McKinley Highschool's first Night of Neglect, where the members of the New Directions can sing and dance their hearts out, and you get the chance to support the musical arts in schools," Sam's voice cut in, his tone put-on and a little upset.

Kurt immediately leaned in so his lips were on Blaine's ear, explaining who Sam was, his talents and his weaknesses in the few moments he had before Tina waltzed on-stage.

"God, poor baby..." the brunette whispered as the hecklers in the crowd out-booed her performance and she ran off-stage.

"Do you know what happened?" the elder Dalton student asked, rubbing little circles into his partner's back.

"No idea..." the younger grumbled back, pushing the raven's arm off of him in favour of taking his hand with a grim smile.

* * *

During the intermission Kurt and Blaine walked outside in the brusque winds, huddling close for warmth as Kurt told his boyfriend stories of William McKinley Highschool.

When they came back into the auditorium they were greeted by Sandy Ryerson's agitated yell of "Where is everyone? Let's get onnn with it!"

Blaine growled at him angrily, "You're a really horrible person, ya know that?" he demanded with fire in his eyes.  
"Ssh, come on hun - he's not worth it..." the brunette murmured quietly but strongly, ushering his fuming boyfriend back up to their seats.

* * *

"He's hardly a challenge," Santana said, twirling her marshmallow-carrying-stick in Puck's make-shift camp-fire.

"That's what she said," the afore-mentioned man retorted with a smirk, making the group laugh as a whole.

"What's Blaine like though, seriously? 'Cause he's fucking _smokin',"_ the Latina woman asked her gay friend, who flushed a little and continued to pet his sleeping boyfriend's hair.

"We haven't, err... done the deed, Santana," he informed her, pulling Blaine back into the 'V' of his legs.

"Slow-poke," she whined, just as the Dalton student whined a little and snuggled back against his taller half.

"He's adorable, Kurt!" Tina cried happily, her brown eyes shining. The flamboyant young man nodded and chuckled in agreement, finger-combing Blaine's gel-free curls.

"So _why haven't you slept with him yet?_"

"Because we've only been dating for three weeks?" Kurt offered saucily, humming to his partner soothingly though.

Santana, Puck and Lauren glared at him. "Man, he's hot, you're into him, he's into you... why not?"

"Because unlike you lot Blay and I are actually romanticists, and we're waiting until we're both ready..." The counter-tenor smiled gently, stroking his boyfriend's hair form his eyes. "We're both virgins," he admitted, not looking at the New Directions but at Blaine.

"Apart from... Rachel, and Mercedes, you two must be the only guys of your age then... seriously..." Puck informed them, frowning. Kurt shook his head, only to freeze up a little as his boyfriend yawned.

"Kurt?" the raven asked drowsily, quite literally snuggling up to his boyfriend.

"Yeah honey, it's me..." the brunette replied, stroking his hair still. "Just go back to sleep," he commanded with a smile, turning Blaine's head up to kiss him.

"Mmkay..." the Dalton student agreed, curling up on Kurt's lap and resting his head in the crook of his shoulder.

The counter-tenor smiled, kissing his forehead. "You're wrong Puck. Did you know that sixty-nine percent of teenagers who claim to have lost their virginity are lying?" he asked, turning straight back to their previous conversation.

"Waitwaitwait. I'm confused. Who's the girl out of you and Blaine?" Lauren interrupted through a mouthful of marshmallows.

Kurt glared at her. "That's a stereotype. The whole point of being gay is that neither of you are girls."

"But... who's the dominant one?" Tina asked, petting Mike's hair as he fell asleep with his head in her lap. "Who's the big spoon?"

"We share the roles, so sometimes Blaine'll dominate me, and I'll be the one _getting_ held or _getting_ kissed. But sometimes - like now - I'm in control and Blay's just a helpless mass in my arms."

_"Wanky,"_ Santana said, grinning as she received a bro-fist from Puck.

"Shut it, Lopez," the brunette growled, making his boyfriend's stir in his sleep. "Shh..." he hummed immediately, putting all his attention back into keeping Blaine asleep.

"He really _IS_ a 'helpless mess in your arms,'" Lauren commented with raised eyebrows. Kurt just nodded, drawing nonsensical patterns onto his boyfriend's skin with a finger-tip.

"He's an insomniac, so he only really sleeps when someone's with him," the brunette murmured sadly, lifting Blaine - seemingly effortlessly - so his legs were dangling over the edge of their chair, with his head and neck over Kurt's own arm.

"Dude... when you and the hobbit finally do it, who'll top?" Puck asked in astonishment, watching their interactions as if he had just seen the Loch Nes Monster.

"I dunno." Kurt shrugged. "It doesn't matter too much, I guess..." he murmured, slipping a finger-tip down the bridge of his boyfriend's oh-so-crooked nose.

"You've never acted like this before," Sam observed, settling his chin on his hands as he leaned closer to the fire. "Not Blaine, either."

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting all... unfirey. You haven't snapped, complained, or whined all night, and Blay hasn't gone into his usual pit of depressive gloom."

"How do you know Blaine?" Santana asked abruptly, her eyes sharp.

"He used to be my room-mate at Dalton," Sam replied as though it were common-knowledge.

Kurt looked down, smirking. Nobody but he had known that... "Marshmallow, dude?" Puck held the bag up to him, but he shook his head with a smile.

"Where's Finn...?" he asked quietly, "We should get home."

"I'movahereeee..." the jock slurred out, standing up as he said so. He shook his head vigorously. "Who's drivin'?"

"You can - help me with Blaine?"

"Sure, man..." Finn picked the raven up bridal-style. "Dude... he's tiny..." he whispered in astonishment.

"Yes, he is. Tina, tell the girls I love them, okay hun?"

"Sure Kurt... sleep well."

"Puck, don't get wasted, Santana, don't whore yourself out, Lauren, don't let Puck rule, Sam, don't let it get to you."

"Thanks Kurt - we miss ya, man."

"Bye!"

* * *

"Are you sure Burt is okay with this...?" Finn asked nervously as he laid his friend down on Kurt's bed.

"Yeah, we talked it over. He trusts that I'm too innocent to involve in any sexual act, and hence, Blay is allowed to sleep with me," Kurt promised with a smile, slipping his shoes off.

"Why isn't Quinn allowed to sleep with me then?" the jock whined as his step-brother changed into sleep-wear.

"Because you could get her pregnant," the brunette said with a smirk. He pulled the covers aside, tucking Blaine in before crawling in himself.

Finn pouted dramatically, switching off the lights, closing the door and stalking off. Kurt however just cuddled up to his boyfriend, his heart racing and his stomach pregnant with butterflies. It didn't matter that Blaine was asleep, or that he wasn't sure if he wanted to lose his virginity just then, but Blaine was so _close_ to him, and it was an amazing feeling.

He trapped the man in his arms, holding him tightly and happily. "I'm in love with you, Blaine Anderson," he whispered into the sleeping teenager's ear.

* * *

The next morning Kurt awoke first, still holding Blaine to his chest. "Nhng..." he murmured tiredly, his eyes opening little by little. "Blaine," he whispered joyously as he saw the teenager in his arms.

His usually iron-gelled hair was out of it's usual style, curling down past his ears. His shirt was hiked up around his waist, and he looked so beautifully innocent.

Blaine groaned in his sleep, nuzzling his nose into his boyfriend's hair. "Kurt..." he said softly, voice groggy with sleep. The brunette moved up so he could look into the raven's half-lidded eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, pressing himself closer as the shorter teen just smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever," Blaine assured him and pressed a chaste kiss to the brunette's lips. "Last night was amazing," he said quietly, bumping their foreheads together.

Kurt blushed faintly. "Yeah. Yeah it was." The elder teenager just chuckled and pecked his boyfriend again.

"I'm surprised you're not yelling at me about morning breath," Blaine said with a chuckle, and the brunette slapped his arm lightly.

"You're awful."

"I'm wounded."

"You're still awful." Kurt pushed the bed-sheets aside, sitting up. He yawned, running a hand through his hair; flakes of gel fell down onto his shoulders. Blaine chuckled, sitting up after his boyfriend. He wrapped both arms around the brunette's shoulders, kissing his cheek from behind him.

The brunette's cheeks gained a soft pink tinge, "So much for not being good at romance."

The raven rolled his eyes and shook his head, pulling away only to help Kurt stand from the edge of the bed. He pulled his shirt down to his waist, flushing in turn before sliding off the bed with a large, pointed yawn.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, leaning down to kiss him gently. Blaine smiled against his lips, taking his boyfriend's waist - effectively pulling him closer. The brunette pushed him away then, but kissed the raven's flushing cheeks. "I need to take a shower, there's another bathroom down the hall if you want to..."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow. "I'll have to borrow your clothes..."

"That's fine!" the brunette said immediately, but blushed and turned his head away. The black-haired man put a fingertip under his boyfriend's chin, raising his head back up to kiss him. Passionate, sweetness, affectionate, both boys put themselves into that one kiss.

Blaine broke away first, his breath mingling with Kurt's. "You don't have to be so nervous," he scolded quietly, resting his hand at the very base of his boyfriend's spine, fingertips just brushing at his ass. "It's just me."

The brunette stared at him, wide-eyed, and nodded. "Shower?" he asked, absolutely breath_less._

"Yeah, okay. Are there any spare towels?"

"In the cupboard, a-and I'll get you some spare clothes," Kurt said, drawing away from his boyfriend to rummage through his closet for clothes that would actually _fit_ Blaine.

The elder Dalton student nodded, watching his boyfriend rifle through his ever-extensive wardrobe. He looked down quite suddenly, and his throat clogged up with guilt. "I'm sorry if I scared you," he murmured, and he honestly _did_ sound sorry.

Kurt turned slowly, a pile of clothes in his arms. His crystalline eyes burned directly into Blaine's hazel, and he bit his lip. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his knees brushing against his boyfriend's. "You didn't." He put the clothes down, turning fully on his side to stare back into his eyes.

"You seemed scared."

"I'm complex - just because I look something doesn't mean I am." The brunette breathed in, shutting his eyes. The black-haired man took his hand on their knees, and Kurt curled his fingers into his boyfriend's. "I was more shocked," he stated, as if it was a huge admittance. "Nobody's ever really thought I was... attractive. Let alone sexually attractive. Except for Brittany. But she doesn't count. A-and no-one's ever touched me there before now, and you know how oblivious I am about s-sex stuff."

Blaine lifted his boyfriend's hand, kissing his knuckles lightly, considerately. "So you don't mind?" Kurt shook his head, blushing a little bit. "But Kurt... you're _beautiful._ I don't know anyone who could deny that. And you _are_ sexually attractive - you just... have a little trouble when you _try_ to be sexy," he said, finality in his tone. "You are _so_ beautiful, Kurt Hummel."

The brunette looked at him with tear-filled eyes, and leaned in to press a desperate kiss to his lips; the raven gasped, but didn't hesitate in kissing back. The younger of the two bit his boyfriend's lower lip, one hand coming to rest at Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt," he whimpered onto the brunette's lips, his fingers curling into his hips. The counter-tenor moaned softly, parting Blaine's lips with his tongue, all shyness forgotten. The black-haired teen pressed forwards, meeting his boyfriend's tongue with his own in a little dance. He put an arm around Kurt and pulled him closer, so he was half-straddling his boyfriend's lap.

Kurt was the one who whimpered then, sliding into a more comfortable position over his boyfriend and he looped both arms around his neck, tipping his head a little but only in an effort to intensify the kiss further. Blaine slid a hand down to his ass, resting his digits there as the brunette continued to kiss him with intensifying passion.

Then, the door opened. "Hey Kurt I was wondering if- HOLY FUCKING GRILLED CHEESUS!"

"Finn!" Kurt squawked, promptly falling from his boyfriend's lap onto the floor. He yelped.

"Oh my god, Kurt! Are you okay?"

"Kurt, Burt trusted you not to have sex with Blaine!"

"I'm fin- we were just kissin-"

"Kissing a-and grinding, and I _saw_ Blaine's hickey!"

The black-haired teenager sighed, reaching down to help the yelling Kurt up. "Haven't you EVER heard of knocking Finn‽ And we weren't freaking _grinding_, we were _kissing_!"

The jock just stared at him, wide-eyed and all, and walked away very, very slowly.

Silence.

"Ummm..." Blaine said, biting his lip. "Wow." The brunette groaned, sitting back down and hiding his head in the raven's shoulder.

"Were we really grinding?" he asked miserably, putting one arm around his dear boyfriend.

_"No._" Blaine chuckled a little. "Finn was just seeing things," he promised, petting Kurt's hair. "I'd never push you like that, honey-bee." He kissed the top of the brunette's head.

Kurt giggled. "Honey-bee?"

"Honey-bee," Blaine repeated with a wink. The counter-tenor looked up to kiss him, gently as he could, and his boyfriend responded in just the same fashion.

"Hmm... breakfast?"

"Sure..." The raven kissed each cheek again, then his lips. "You are beautiful, Kurt Hummel," he breathed, and Kurt's heart pounded in his chest. He smiled, and kissed his boyfriend once more.

* * *

"So we're on for dinner on Wednesday night?"

_"Yes,_ honey. For the fourteenth time, we are on for Wednesday night."

Blaine pouted, moving in closer to his boyfriend's side and taking his hand under the table. "I was just checking." Kurt laughed a little, squeezing his fingers.

"What's gotten into you?" he inquired, taking a sip from his coffee. "You're being all shy and nervous," he said with a playful flutter of his eyelashes. "It's adorable."

Blaine groaned. "Why do I feel like you're quoting Mean Girls?" he asked despairingly, hiding his face in his hands. Quite abruptly David _plopped_ down beside them, giving Kurt 'The Evil Eye.'

"What'id you say ta him, Kurt?" he demanded with an angry pout.

"Your grammatical skills were so much better when we met."

"He quoted Mean Girls!"

"Kurt!" David gasped. "How could you?"

"What did I do?"

The black man shrugged. "I dunno, I was just checking you weren't distressing our _baaaabyyyy!"_ he sang (quite literally), waltzing back over to Wes.

Kurt and Blaine blinked in unison. "What just happened?"

"David decided to take on the mother role," the raven said simply, "Ever since I was... kept down a grade, David and Wes have taken on the comical roles of my mother and father, but not _always_ respectively."

Kurt rubbed his shoulder with a sad smile, and a waiter glared at him. He glared straight back, sliding his hand back down into his boyfriend's.

Blaine remained oblivious to that little interaction and squeezed the brunette's fingers. "The girls should be here soon, right?"

"Yeah. They should be..." Kurt murmured, hand-feeding Blaine his half of their cookie. The raven gasped at first, then laughed around the cookie, chewing it carefully, slowly, then slipping his tongue out to lap at his boyfriend's fingertips.

It was Kurt's turn to gasp then, except he brought the addition of a blush to their table as the black-haired man nibbled on his finger. He withdrew his hand, cheeks a rose red.

"You are so unbelievably adorable," Blaine blurted out, then blushed a little.

"Aww!" Tina squealed from behind them.

"Git some cuz," Santana said with a little wink.

Mercedes just slid into the seat across from Kurt with a sad yet joyful smile on her face. The brunette took her hand with an identical smile, and Blaine looked away guiltily - his intention had never been to take Kurt away from Mercedes.

So the small group fell into a conversation, drinking, eating talking and laughing into the early evening. "I gotta gay- I mean, gotta go," Santana said at last, departing without another word. Blaine chuckled and smiled.

"Well isn't she lovely?" he asked, curling up against his boyfriend's sides. His feet were curled up under his ass, and he looked adorably huggable. Kurt froze for a second, but slowly wrapped and arm around his boyfriend and tugged him closer.

Mercedes and Tina stared at them, but grinned. The black-haired teenager looked down, a little shy, but went along with his plan and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You're so cute - it's amazing. And I thought Ti and Mike were bad."

"Thank you," Kurt chirped, running his fingers through Blaine's hair. His phone buzzed against the raven's side, and he pulled back. "Hello?"

"Hey kiddo," Burt's voice answered. "I just got a call from the school."

"What's wrong? O-oh god, are we low on funds? Can I not go to Dalton any more?"

"No, I meant McKinley. 'Pparently that David kid's straightened his act out - just thought..."

"Finn put you up to this?" he snapped.

Burt sighed. "Look, kiddo..."

"Leave it, dad - I'm not going back until I'm _safe._" Kurt snapped his phone shut with a sigh. He smiled at the girls, and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head.

Blaine jerked away and turned his head to the side. "I need to get back to the dorms," he said beginning to throw his stuff back into his bag.

Tina and Mercedes shared a panicked look, "Yeah, we have to get home!"

"I love you both!"

The two girls left without a look backwards, leaving the couple alone. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Kurt demanded, rubbing small circles into his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine once again jerked away.

"Nothing - I'll drive you home."

"Damn right you will, considering you're my ride."

Blaine glared at him.

"Fine, _babe_, be that way."

* * *

_'San, whats the bst wy 2 gt a gy 2 stp being an ass?'_

'$ex.'

'Aprt frm... tht?'

'...*sigh* ksses wrk wll.'

'...thnks satan. xox.'

'Cya prcln xiox'

* * *

"Here you go," Blaine grumbled, pulling up at the Hummel household.

Kurt sighed and squeezed his fingers. "Walk me to the door? I think Finn wanted to talk to you." His lie was so obvious it hurt.

The elder teenager sighed and nodded, getting out of the car and opening Kurt's door for him. "Sir," he said sarcastically, offering his boyfriend a hand.

"Thank you, _good sir._ Your courtesy is overwhelming." The brunette fisted his hands into Blaine's hair and pulled him into a hot, wet, tongue-and-teeth kiss.

The raven tried to pull back, but in a moment kissed back. Kurt was using that insane skill of his tongue, and _no-one_ could say 'no' to that.

"Will you tell me what's wrong now?" the brunette breathed against his lips. He bit down on Blaine's lower lip then licked along the wound.

"N-nothing's wrong. I need to go," the raven breathed back inbetween kisses. He felt the blood trip into his mouth, but didn't stop, in fact he fisted his hands into his boyfriend's hair, pulling him closer for just a few moments. "I need to go."

* * *

"What was going on with you and Blaine outside?" Burt demanded as soon as his son stepped inside. Kurt shook his head and rubbed at his forehead.

"Nothing - goodbye kiss, is that allowed?"

"That's allowed, but him getting you _trapped against the car_ and shoving his tongue down your throat is not."

"Aren't we allowed to be tee-"

"You _are_, but I'm going to let you 'be a teen' by laying some rules down," said Burt, pulling his son down onto the couch with him.

Kurt looked up at him, the image of a frightened little boy. "Wha-what?"

"Kurt, I don't like the way you snuck Blaine in the other night."

"WHAT? B-but dad, you gave me permission, I said 'can I have Blaine over-night?' and you said 'yeah, sure, whatever kiddo!'"

"I MEANT he could sleep on the couch. I don't want you two sharing a bed."

"W-what? But we were _fully clothed_ the _whole time_, and we didn't even kiss! Blaine was asleep-"

"And anything could have happened. Damn, Kurt, I'm bein' pretty lenient with ya. I don't want you and that boy of yours sharing a bed."

Finn poked his head in through the door, "What about a backseat?"

"FINN HUDSON, GET BACK IN HERE!" his mother crowed, dragging him back into the kitchen.

Kurt blushed and looked down. "Fine, dad. I promise not to sleep, fully clothed or naked, in the same bed as my boyfriend," he said, a little sarcastic. Burt ruffled his hair up with a grin.

"Good boy."


	9. Not Unsual

The way that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson acted was not at all unusual. They would hold hands and entwine their arms, they would flirt so stereotypically and insult each other playfully. They would shove each other into the side-walks only to help each other up with a kiss to the cheek or the tip of the nose.

It wasn't at all unusual.

The thing with Kurt and Blaine was that they were perfect for each other. They evened each other out in just the right ways, but at the same time they were oh-so-similar. They were _made_ for each other.

In the way their fingers slid around the other's, the way their lips moved against each other as they kissed - shyly, desperately, lovingly - they were just perfect. So, it was hardly a surprise to see them stay together for the Summer holidays, and of course beyond. Nor was it a surprise to find that they were having the oh-so-serious conversation of their 'long-distance' relationship.

Where Dalton was a beautiful, calming and accepting school, McKinley was so _energetic_ and _real._ But Dalton had Blaine. But McKinley had Kurt.

On the other hand, it was not at all a surprise to find that they were having the even more serious conversation of _sex._ They were seventeen - weren't they meant to be on at least third base by this point? Well they weren't. They were on first, and that was being generous.

However, this is enough preamble. On with the tale!

***

When Kurt bit his lower lip, his perfect, scar-less lower lip, Blaine could tell that something was wrong. Kurt Hummel did not like the idea of having chapped, bloody lips! Let alone with a boyfriend like his to kiss. "What's on your mind?" the black-haired teen asked with a shimmer in his eyes.

Kurt tipped his head a little, biting his lower lip rather harshly. "Hm... I was just thinking about the new term," he admitted, tipping his head to the waitress who brought them their coffee. He crossed his pin-stripe blue legs, watching his boyfriend's eyes shimmer and shine.

"What about it?" Blaine asked as he stirred his medium drip. His phone buzzed with a text, but he pulled it out, turned it off and threw it into his bag with a wink. The brunette just raised an eyebrow and nodded, absolutely and utterly approving.  
"I'm going to miss seeing you everyday," he stated simply.

Blaine raised one famously triangular eyebrow. "And I'm going to miss you," he promised, his hand slinking out over the table to entwine their fingers.

"Are you going to act on this at all?" Kurt inquired in his signature tone, and his fingers curled into his boyfriend's. He ran his thumb down the raven's hand, and he smiled a little.

_"I_ will be picking you up _every_ Monday, Thursday and Friday." The brunette smiled a half-smile, nodding. "I will drive you to school whenever I have the time, anddd..." Kurt gave him a _look._ "Oh honey," Blaine said. He shut his eyes and laughed breathlessly. "I can't just... _transfer._"

"And why not?"

"Because my friends are at Dalton!" Blaine cried with a smile and flail of his free hand.

"YOU, sir, have friends at McKinley," the brunette said with fire in his heart and eyes.

"The Warblers depend on me!" he continued dramatically, staring at Kurt with his bright gold eyes.

"Oh? So Jeff or Nick or Thad or Trent couldn't carry their weight?"

"Wait, what?" Blaine cried. "No! You know that's not what I mean, I just- and they- and I-"

"Honey, you're flailing," Kurt said, content. "You have no reason to not transfer to McKinley."

"But..." The raven looked directly into his boyfriend's lovely, glassy, crystalline eyes and sighed. "Give me until the first day, Kurt. I will make my decision by the first of September," he swore, entwining their fingers between them.

The counter-tenor smiled radiantly, an evil little look in his eyes. _'I love you,'_ he thought, but blushed a little at the idea of saying it aloud. Although they had shared those magical words before, it was still so mind-boggling to find that he had a person who he could tell that he loved them, and they would say it right back. "I love you," he said quickly, a faint pink on his cheeks.

Blaine rested his chin in his palm and smiled so very brightly, and his eyes said everything.

***

Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the 'Hudmel' family couch, watching Dreamgirls yet again. "Can I tell you a secret?" the shorter of the couple inquired quietly, breaking into his boyfriend's personal little bubble.

"Mmhmm," Kurt hummed rather eagerly in approval.

"When I was younger," The brunette looked up at him, smiling. "I always used to say that when I grew up, I wanted to be Beyonce."

Kurt snorted, covering his mouth with his hands. "That, sir, is utterly adorable," he said through his fingers.

The raven shook his head with a non-sensical sound. "And... can I tell you another secret?" he whispered into Kurt's ear. His voice proclaimed his nervousness.

The brunette turned around so they were nose-to-nose. "Honey, you can tell me as many secrets as you want," he promised, taking both of Blaine's hands.

"Well I was thinking about your proposition - of me transferring - and I realized that I have to tell you something."

"You're not pregnant are you?" Kurt demanded, straight-faced. Blaine gave him an utterly confused look.

"We've never even had 'proper' sex. No."

"Then what is it?"

"Well..." The elder teen gulped. "I'm not going to be... a senior this year," he said slowly, shutting his eyes tight. "I'm gonna be a junior."

"What-" Blaine gave him a look. 'Think, Kurt, think.' He stared at his boyfriend unashamedly. "You were a _sophomore?_" he demanded, sitting back.

"Yes! And I'm sorry I lied, but I wanted you to trust me as a mentor, and I knew there'd be questions about why someone as old as me was in a year under the norm, and you were so young but you were so mature and-"

Kurt pressed their lips together. "I think it's adorable," he said shyly. "And I'll admit that it's going to SUCK not having classes with you, but-"

"I never said I was transferring to McKinley," the raven reminded him, leaning in for another brief kiss.

"Everyone knows you will in the end," Kurt told him, but his voice wavered. The raven chuckled, pressing their lips together again.

"So you don't mind that your boyfriend is in a year under you?" he asked with a full, pouty lower lip.

The brunette stared at him. "How can I say 'no' when you're looking at me like that? Not that I was going to say 'no' anyway, I don't mind at all as long as you're not jail-bait!" he said quickly, kissing him again.

"Thank Madonna," Blaine breathed against his lips. "You're still the cuter one."

"No way. You're cuter than Lionel, Marshall, Harry and Draco _all_ put together."

"Well add Frodo to that equation then that's you."

"Honey, I refuse to argue about who's cuter."

Blaine chuckled, pulling his boyfriend in closer and kissing his forehead. He turned back to the screen where Beyonce was belting out 'Listen.'

They watched the film in silence for a time, then Kurt sat up, a worried look on his face. "Hey Blaine," he said tensely, the raven looking up at him. He twisted his fingers into his boyfriend's brunette hair.

"Baby, what is it?" Blaine asked, brow furrowed. He massaged tiny circles into the taller teen's neck, making him sigh and loosen up a little.

"You know how you said that you couldn't be pregnant not only because you're a man but because of the fact we haven't... done 'it' yet?" He nibbled on his lower lip nervously, with his eyes shining green.

Blaine reached out, cupping Kurt's face in his palm. "Yeah," he said with a coy smile. The brunette leaned into his touch with a soft smile in return.

"I was wondering if we have plans to do... 'that' any time soon."

The raven held back his own blush and shrugged. "I don't know. Do we?"

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt, I don't want us to do anything you're not comfortable wit-" The brunette gave him a pointed 'Bitch, please' look. He sighed. "Yes. But honey, you've got to understand that we don't have to - I'm happy with what we've done before."

"Y-you do want to do 'it?'"

The raven sighed and kissed his forehead once more. "Yes. But I swear to god Kurt Hummel that's not a suggestion for you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I never said I didn't want to..." Kurt grumbled, reaching back behind his own head to entwine his fingers with Blaine's. "W-what way would you want to do it?"

"Whatta you mean?" the raven asked, adorably confused.

"With me 'on top' o-or you?" the brunette asked in return, sliding his finger-tips up from his boyfriend's hand to his shoulder.

"I've th-thought about both."

"But if we were to... 'do it' who would be where?"

Blaine shrugged. "I think... for our first time I'd want to be on top."

"I think I would too," the brunette admitted. "I'd just feel... safer if you were topping."

"Oh dear god please tell me ya're not havin' this conversation," Burt said from the doorway, glaring at Blaine so viciously that actually considered hiding under the couch.

"Dad!" Kurt yelped, springing about three feet away from his boyfriend, _off_ the edge of the couch. He yelped, sitting up and rubbing at his forehead. "Dad, what are you doing home?" he demanded, standing and brushing himself off.


	10. Piano Boy

"I want _it all!"_ the two cried at the top of their lungs, arms outstretched, ambitious smiles on their faces. It was Rachel who came to her senses first, lowering her arms with that same, power-hungry smile on her face. It scared Blaine, a little bit.

"It's _ours_, Blaine. The world is _ours."_ She looked at her adopted brother and flicked her hair back from her face, letting it cascade down the back of Blaine's own McQueen dress.

Blaine raised his eyebrows and repositioned his cap. "Wait a second. Mister S said there was only _one_ scholarship. There's _two _of us," he said, rational as ever.

"We're twins," she responded with a scoff. "They're gonna have'ta take us both." Blaine grimaced at her incorrect grammatical 'skills,' yet, he still smiled a small smile. "Listen, Kurt Hummel always writes the best songs for Finn and Quinn." She leaned against him, and he raised his triangular eyebrows. "So? You make certain we get those songs."

"How?" was the immediate question.

She was incredulous. "Polish his glasses, by him some new Doc Martens, take him to prom! Just do it."

He sighed and nodded.

* * *

Honestly, Blaine had always liked 'the piano boy.' He was sweet and kind – everything Rachel wasn't. Rachel dominated both of their lives – they could associate with each other on that level, ignoring the fact that they were both spectacular artists, in their own fields. They had a lot in common – good fashion sense, an adoration for music, an adoration for dance, and a flaming adoration for Finn and Quinn. In all honesty, they were already friends – just ones that didn't speak often. This was what Blaine was thinking as he rolled up to the school on his wonderful Kawasaki.

It took a while to find Kurt, but when he did, Blaine watched him for several long minutes. The brunette boy was peering over the edge of glasses at a slip of sheet music. When he moved to play, Blaine came up behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Morning," he said, fun in his tone.

Kurt jumped. "M-morning!" he stuttered out. Blaine took a seat beside him, and with a glance at the sheet music, began to play it. He hummed a little.

"Boy I can't deny it, I can't take my eyes off of you..." he sang, quietly as he could. He glanced at Kurt, who bit his lower lip and smiled.

"You're an angel in disguise, and whenever I'm with you, I'm not blue!" he sang back, voice light and sweet as he was.

Their voices moulded together then, as they reached the chorus. "I know it's hard to understand, but listen to me as I-" Blaine rested his hand over Kurt's. "-Take your hand... I think I love you! So please say, that you love me, too..."

"It's beautiful," he said quietly.

"Th-thanks," Kurt mumbled. "I think it's going to be perfect – I mean, Finn and Quinn, the prom number, yours and Rachel's number, Finn and Puck's number..."

"Speaking of prom, what are your plans?" Blaine asked with a grin. He didn't let go of Kurt's hand.

"Well, it's two days before the recital!" he said, almost chirruping. "I have to write orchestrations, choreograph for Finn and Quinn, I have to write _lyrics..!_"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and ran his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand. "Great. I'll pick you up at six."

Kurt's face turned a pretty pink, and he looked up at Blaine with wide eyes. "O-okay."

"Wonderful." The bell rang at that point, and Blaine pressed a light kiss to his date's cheek before slipping away.


	11. Poster Boys

"Next on the agenda..." Wes called, banging his beloved gavel three times. "I have been asked by Dean Leith to find four 'poster boys' for a magazine article promoting the school. He asked _me_ specifically, because the Warblers are Dalton's golden stars, obviously," he announced, and several of the boys tried to hold back snorts at his pompous tone.

David smiled at his best friend, taking over. "The point is, we want offers, but we also have one nominee: Blaine? Feel like making a few people's hearts melt with your 'charming smile' and 'devilish good looks?'" he asked playfully, smiling brightly as the lead singer chuckled and nodded.

"I'd love to," the raven agreed, squeezing his arm around Kurt, who only blushed gently and looked down.

"Great, one down, one to go," Thad sang, his voice honey-rich and silky. "Who should our co-star be?"

There was a minute's silence. Then Nick spoke up, "I think Kurt should star," he admitted with a shrug, his face blank and unreadable. "I mean, if it's for a magazine we need to show the most talented, the most attractive, and those who draw in a crowd. Even if Kurt's the newbie you can't deny he's talented, he's _pretty_ as far a guys get, he's an awesome actor and his tragic story of flamboyancy will make Dalton seem more like a safe-house."


	12. Rumours

"Blaine, baby, please, don't do this! Just hear me out!"

"What?" was the snapped return.

"Remember that night when the Warblers ordered pizza, because they were celebrating _us_ getting together? The delivery boy was _Sam_. Now think about it, Blaine. How many kids his age have a job? And are working that late? And are still attending school?" Kurt asked in a rush, latching onto his boyfriend's hands with intensely wide, desperate, pleading and searching eyes.

Blaine scuffed his feet against the wooden floorboards, frowning as he looked down. "Very few. Why?"

"Sam's dad lost his job. His family couldn't... couldn't pay for their house anymore, so the real estate kicked them out. They had to sell all of their possessions, Blaine, and Sam's parents are out twenty hours a day just working, or trying to find work. He has two little siblings, and he can't leave them alone at the motel room while he's out working, so Quinn and I have been coordinating. We've been bringing them food and clothes, and looking after his little brother and sister. I wasn't... I wasn't cheating on you, Blaine." Kurt's voice broke as he came to the end of his explanation, and his glasz eyes were full of tears. "And I'm _so_ sorry I didn't tell you, b-but that was what Sam wanted. He's just... he's scared, and embarrassed, and he just needed a friend, and I'm _sorry._" The brunette's eyes overflowed, and Blaine reached out slowly, running the pad of his thumb under Kurt's eyes, wiping away his tears.


End file.
